Sang pour Sang
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Le Combat Final a commencé... Sur le champ de bataille, Harry, perdu, assiste à la mort de ceux qu'il a aimé... Il cherche désespéremment une personne qu'il ne parvient à trouver... HH


Sang pour Sang

Du rouge. Du rouge partout. Partout où je regardais, je ne voyais que sang, mort, désolation... Des corps entremêlés, des gémissements, des visages perdus sous les larmes…

La tête me tournait, les bruits m'arrivaient étouffés, ma vision était floue… J'étais dans le corps d'un étranger, le souffle coupé tant l'air était irrespirable…

Mes yeux parcouraient tout le champ, mais ce qu'ils voyaient était trop choquant pour que mon subconscient puisse l'accepter…

Des silhouettes aux contours indéfinis étaient encore debout, à mes côtés, brandissant leurs baguettes, ou luttant à coups de coups de poings, de griffes, tout ce qui leur tombait sous les mains…

Le Duel Elémentaire. La lutte pour la vie.

Tous les visages me semblaient fantomatiques, et je cherchai désespérément une personne connue… Pas une. Etaient-ils tous tombés ? Etait-ce seulement possible que des personnes aussi exceptionnelles donnent leurs vies pour quelqu'un comme moi ? Non, non, ce n'était définitivement pas pour moi… Mais pour réaliser le rêve de chaque homme, chaque créature injustement traitée. Pour venger le jugement lié au sang et l'exclusion inique, pour rétablir l'égalité, l'union fraternelle entre peuples, et pour faire reconnaître le pouvoir de l'amour, le langage universel.

Mais malgré toutes leurs intentions, aussi pures et humaines soit-elles, je savais que ce serait insuffisant.

Insuffisant car le Mal dominait, il avait toujours dominé. Il était simplement dans l'ombre, et les défenseurs du Bien mouraient désormais, l'esprit invaincu, mais le cœur lourd.

Chaque pas que j'effectuais semblait me ramener en arrière.

Si seulement je pouvais apercevoir dans ce brouillard un sourire, ou juste un regard qui m'aiderait à tenir le coup et me prouverait que tout n'est pas perdu… Que je donnais ma sueur et mon sang pour des choses qui valaient la peine d'être sauvées...

Je butais contre quelque chose de mou, et mes yeux refusèrent de se baisser pour voir à qui appartenait ce corps. Car cela n'avait plus d'importance, à présent…

Je l'enjambai donc, avec la terrible sensation que le sol allait se dérober sous mes pieds, et je fus touché par un sortilège qui fusa dans mon dos pour venir s'écraser entre mes deux omoplates. Pris par surprise, je trébuchai en avant, mes mains heurtant le sol, mes pieds raclant les graviers.

Basculant sur le dos, je vis Queudver, secouant sa baguette, surpris que son sort n'ait pas marché. Une bouffée de haine comme je n'avais jamais connue monta en moi.

_Lui_, ici… Le Traître en amitié, le Responsable d'une vie brisée, le Meurtrier fuyant…

Sans comprendre exactement comment, je brandis ma baguette mais elle me fut enlevée des mains. Désarmé, je sentis mon visage se crisper dans un accès de fureur, alors qu'un sourire sardonique s'étalait sur le visage de Pettigrow. D'une voix empreinte de sarcasmes, il dit :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? Tu ne vas pas mourir ainsi, par terre comme un être soumis ? Lève-toi, et meurs comme ton père, droit, et fier ! »

Je restai pétrifié, à écouter les battements de mon cœur cogner fort dans ma poitrine, à m'en faire mal aux côtes. Avec des gestes lents, sentant le besoin de vengeance empoisonner mes veines, je me relevai et lui fis face. Mais alors que j'essayais d'être fier de mourir comme mes parents, une silhouette se jeta sur Queudver et le fit basculer en arrière. Dans ma terreur, je reconnus Remus.

« - Pars, Harry ! Pars accomplir ton dessein ! Ce n'est pas à toi de mourir de sa main… »

Puis ils se firent face, et je vis les deux derniers Maraudeurs, si innocents et heureux de vivre dans leur jeunesse, les deux amis que la soif de pouvoir avait déclaré ennemis, s'écrouler en même temps, sous la violence de deux sorts identiques.

Ainsi, tous les Maraudeurs étaient destinés à mourir de la même manière…

Je ne me rendis pas compte du hurlement qui sortit de ma gorge, désespéré, découragé…

Mes genoux refusèrent de soutenir le poids de cette âme blessée, et je me retrouvai à nouveau par terre, les larmes traçant des sillons sur mes joues…

Non, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, je n'_avais_ pas le droit de craquer… Mais si j'échouais… Les autres en auraient-ils le droit un jour ?

Un autre sort frôla mon épaule, tel un poignard, et je sentis une douleur lancinante me brûler… La main sur l'épaule, je sentis sous mes doigts le liquide sombre s'écouler…

Mon sang. Le sang de ma mère. Combien, dans ce champ, avaient payé pour que ce sang continue de couler en moi ? Pour cette vie que j'avais depuis longtemps abandonnée ?

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent alors que je restai ainsi, les yeux plongés dans l'évidence de ma raison de vivre. Vaincre. Pour payer ma dette envers eux.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et Ron apparut devant moi.

Il me secoua, les yeux emplis de peur. Son visage était tuméfié, ses cheveux roussis et ses mains écorchées. Encore une fois ma faute… Le visage suppliant, il me disait :

« - Non, Harry, tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! Tu es le Survivant ! Je te connais mieux que quiconque, je sais que tu n'abandonnes pas comme ça ! Je t'en supplie, Harry… Ressaisis-toi, ne laisse pas envahir par toute cette peine que tu as longtemps portée... Combat-la pour nous tous, tes parents, Sirius, Remus… Hermione et moi ! Débarrasse-toi de ton fardeau, tu auras la vie que tu mérites… Nous croyons en toi, tu es un Gryffondor, bon sang ! Tu es mon _frère_…»

Tous ceux qu'il avait énoncés étaient morts à présent… Tous sauf… _Hermione_… Ce seul nom suffit pour que d'une main, je m'accroche à lui et me redresse du mieux que je pus. Faisant preuve d'une incroyable réaction contre-nature, il me serra contre lui, fort, tellement fort…

« - Pardonne-moi, lui murmurai-je.

- Je te pardonne… A condition que tu me promettes mon nom sera cité à côté du tien dans tous les livres d'Histoire… ajouta-t-il d'un air espiègle. Compris, mon vieux ? »

Je souris. Quel merveilleux pouvoir avait-il usé sur moi pour que je me sente ainsi mieux ? Le rire. Une bouffée d'espoir, une bouffée de courage dans l'horreur la plus profonde…

Oui, il avait raison, j'allais me montrer digne de l'amour que me portaient les Weasley.

Lui adressant un sourire gratifiant, je repris ma marche, lentement mais sûrement, vers le centre de la marée noire.

A l'autre bout du champ, à ce qu'il me semblait des kilomètres à parcourir, se trouvait ma destinée. Elle m'appelait, d'une voix douce et apaisante, cherchait à me faire mettre fin au Jugement Dernier.

J'avais l'impression de ne pouvoir regarder que droit devant moi, mais pourtant, à ma droite je sus que Draco Malfoy s'effondrait sous les coups de son père…

Puis ce fut le tour de Fred et George, terrassés par une Bellatrix Lestrange hilare. Ils tombèrent en même temps, comme un seul corps. Ensemble jusque dans la mort…

Et alors que j'avançais par mouvements saccadés, je sentis que mon cerveau embrouillé, mon âme égarée, retrouvaient une bienfaisante lucidité.

Essayant de faire abstraction du carnage qui se déroulait autour de moi, je me rendis soudain compte de ce qu'il me fallait affronter.

Un homme corrompu, perdu dans les ténèbres qui remplaçaient son cœur. Un enfant malheureux, cruellement éloigné de l'amour et l'affection. Comme moi.

Mais un jour… Un grand homme m'avait dit que c'était nos choix qui déterminaient ce que nous étions, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes. Et partout où il s'était trompé, je m'étais montré extrêmement brillant…

Mais le fait était que… il m'avait choisi, haussé sur un piédestal, transformé en son égal. Fait de ma vie un enfer.

En ce jour sinistre –où peut-être était-ce déjà la nuit ? J'avais perdu toute perception de ce qui m'entourait-, les hommes, écartés en deux camps, différents de pensées et d'opinion, défendant des causes opposées, se déchiraient.

Ici même se déroulait la guerre que personne ne pourrait jamais remporter. Elle traverserait les siècles, et dans des centaines d'années… plus personne ne se souviendrait de la raison qui a poussé ces humains à s'entretuer.

J'entendis un hurlement, et ma robe fut éclaboussée de sang. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur ma baguette et je continuai d'avancer, inlassablement…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres trônait à l'autre du bout du champ, il me semblait si loin…

Puis d'un coup, ce fut comme si mon cœur recevait un coup de poignard. Je vacillai un instant, et tout au fond de moi-même, je sus que Ron venait de donner sa vie pour la mienne.

Je ne pus empêcher les larmes d'inonder mon visage, brûlant de douleur, mais je me forçai à poser un pied devant l'autre. Avancer. Résolument.

Car si je tombais, je ne serais peut-être plus capable de me relever…

Le sentiment contre lequel je luttais menaçait à présent de me submerger. Il _fallait_ que je la trouve… Je ne pourrais pas partir sans l'avoir vue une dernière fois...

Le champ paraissait infini, tous les visages étaient blafards, fermés, l'herbe souillée. Certains hommes ne paraissaient tenir debout que par des fils de marionnettes.

Oh Merlin, pitié, aidez-moi à la trouver !

Un Mangemort surgit devant moi, m'attrapa par mon épaule blessée et me donna un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre. Plié en deux, le souffle coupé, je ne vis pas le deuxième coup venir, et mes lunettes se brisèrent.

Mais l'homme fut tiré en arrière, et je sus alors que j'étais mort. Une telle vision ne pouvait être synonyme que de Paradis…

Ce fut comme si le son était coupé. Alors que je la fixai, j'eus l'impression d'entendre le chant du Phénix… Ce chant magnifique et surnaturel, qui était depuis toujours pour moi celui de l'espoir…

Tout ce qui se trouvait autour de nous devint dérisoire, il ne restait plus que nous deux. Ses longs cheveux volant autour de son visage, les yeux brillant de détermination et les mains crispées d'angoisse, elle me prit la main et m'aida à me redresser.

Je voulus lui parler, mais aucun son de sortit de ma bouche lorsqu'en poussant un petit cri, elle s'effondra à mes pieds.

Je sentis un feu gigantesque grandir en moi, les flammes léchaient mon ignorance de la fureur, et ce fut lorsque je posai mes yeux sur l'homme que je compris que mes émotions contrôlaient mon pouvoir : sa baguette explosa en une multitude de bouts de bois, et il porta ses mains à son visage, semblant subir le même sort que cet imbécile de Quirrell…

Le Pouvoir de l'amour…

Je m'agenouillai alors aux côtés de la jeune femme que j'aimais, et pris sa main, qui était encore tiède. Je la secouai doucement, incapable de prononcer un mot tant ma gorge était nouée, et mes larmes redoublèrent lorsque je vis qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

Le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, je me penchai doucement vers elle et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Merlin, qu'elles étaient sèches….

J'aurais préféré être aveugle plutôt que de la voir ainsi, si fragile… J'avais essayé, pendant toutes ces années, de la protéger de mon mieux, mais ce soir… j'avais échoué…

Mais si j'avais été aveugle, jamais je n'aurais pu voir ce joli visage…

Si j'avais du l'imaginer, elle n'aurait pas été plus belle.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les yeux que je recommençais à vivre. Elle porta immédiatement sa main au niveau de sa poitrine et je constatai avec horreur qu'un mince filet de sang s'y écoulait… Non, non, pas ça, pas _elle_…

« - Je… Je suis désolée…. souffla-t-elle d'une voix déjà faible.

Je la pris contre moi, serrée sur mon cœur.

Désolée pour quoi ?

De n'avoir pas pu t'aider jusqu'au bout.

Tu seras toujours avec moi…

Je sentis son corps trembler tout contre le mien. Si je la perdais elle, qui me resterait-il ? Peut-on vivre avec une partie de soi arrachée ? Non, définitivement pas.

Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie, Hermione… Ne pars pas sans moi… Ce n'est pas juste… Tu… L'Héroïne ne meurt jamais…

J'aurais aimé rester… murmura-t-elle. Fonder une famille, et couvrir nos enfants de tout l'amour que tu n'as pu avoir.

Je sentis mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux, et je fourrai mon visage dans ses cheveux, voulant encore respirer son odeur…

Ne parle pas… Tu vas encore plus te fatiguer…

Je suis déjà si fatiguée… J'aurais… J'aurais voulu écrire tes exploits dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais…

Tu le feras. Crois-moi, tu le feras… Il faut juste que tu t'accroches…

Je me sens partir… Harry, mourir dans tes bras est le cadeau le plus beau qu'on m'a fait… C'était l'endroit où je me sentais en sécurité, réconfortée, aimée.

J'appuyai avec mes doigts sur sa blessure, et essayais de stopper le sang, en vain. Je sentis que son corps se relâchait un peu, et je resserrai mon étreinte, comme pour lui donner un peu de ma force.

Elle releva légèrement la tête, et je vis au coin de ses yeux une unique perle nacrée, larme salée… Je lui enlevai délicatement, et elle me sourit. Je n'avais rien vu d'aussi magique…

Lentement, elle prit un tesson de verre qui se trouvait par terre, à côté d'elle, et l'appuya contre sa main, traçant une longue zébrure écarlate.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'écriai-je.

Elle m'incita à faire de même, et je coupai également la chair de ma main. Je regardai un instant nos deux coupures, comme hypnotisé, et elle plaqua sa paume contre la mienne, enlaçant ses doigts avec les miens… Elle me donnait son sang, sa vie… Jusqu'à la fin, je porterais son don en moi, deux âmes dans un seul corps… Son sang sera l'encre de ses baisers, le souvenir d'un partage émotionnel profond…

Elle caressa ma joue, et ses yeux rirent une dernière fois :

Je t'aime, Harry… Sang pour sang…

Je t'aime aussi…

Une larme tomba dans son cou, et j'y déposai un baiser pour l'absorber. Sa main retomba mollement sur le sol et je me sentis vide. Quelque chose s'était brisé en moi.

Effleurant des doigts ma blessure, je me relevai lentement, lâchant cette main si innocente…

Je fermai les yeux un instant, le sol paraissait tanguer sous mes pieds…

Lorsque je les rouvris, l'évidence me frappa comme un coup de foudre : un monde venait de se refermer en même temps que les yeux de ma meilleure amie, et le soleil pouvait désormais se lever sur une aube plus forte, plus vraie.

Car si les hypothèses les plus invraisemblables avaient jailli dans mon esprit pendant près de 3 ans, la lumière s'était imposée à moi :

Si le Bien ne peut survivre sans le Mal, il devait bien en être de même dans l'autre sens…

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Comment pouvait-on sourire devant tant de vies gâchées ? Aura-t-il fallu une guerre pour que je puisse ouvrir mes yeux sur le but de ma vie ? L'issue de ma destinée ? Non, mon sourire était tout autre…

Sans regarder en arrière, je marchai d'un pas résolu vers l'homme des mes cauchemars, mon frère de sang, mon pire ennemi. En vrai Héros, j'allai me _sacrifier_… Et Voldemort succomberait à son tour.

Tout ceux à qui je tenais étaient partis… J'allais enfin goûter au plaisir d'une famille, d'une vie heureuse, une retraite bien méritée…

Je le vis, il était en face de moi. Ses yeux-rubis brillant d'excitation. Je brandis ma baguette, et levai la tête, lui renvoyant son regard.

_« Papa, Maman, Sirius, Ron, ma Hermignonne… Attendez-moi… J'arrive ! »_

Sassy.


End file.
